I Want Something That is Worth to Fight for
by yuki.sawer.7
Summary: Rhûn survivied these damn monsters for a long time but at the end she failed and couldn't protect what was the most precious thing to her. Unfortunately she has to live on with these knowledge and finds herself in a completly different world. Will she be able to live again? Or will she be destroyed by pain? (Walkind Dead Characters will only be named nothing more!)
1. Prolog

_**I want something that is worth to fight for**_

Moaning. Croaking. Groaning. With unsteady steps they came. They are the apokalypse of our earth. Our real Armageddon. And with every passing day our time runs out. We, the living ones, haven't any hope or faith left that we will survive this reality any longer. It's too cruel and brute for normal humans to live in. But what choice do we have? We can't just stop fighting and let these beast eat us like a meal in a restaurant. No…not us. Not my brother and I. We can't afford to loose this fight of live that we promised our mother to fight and win. And by god I will make sure that my brother will win this. And when this will be my last thing to do then so be it….

,,Faster, Tommy, FASTER!" she shouted and try to encourage her little brother to move faster than _them._ But it wasn't enough for him to outran these monsters and he is getting weaker and weaker by every step he took. By Jesus…please give him strength. He can't give up on her now. Not yet when they are in front of the gates of THE town. They named it Nirwana like the final salvation of the people who are followers of the Budhist. And it is. There you don't have to be afraid that you will die the next day or will die because of starvation. No, there you can find food, water, shelter and a peacefull life. And all this is a step away from them. She just can see these fucking gates of it but when she took a look behind them there is only one thing that she could see. Death. Hopelesness. The End. The end of them all. But she didn't want to believe that this will be her fate or the fate of her brother. Maybe it will be hers to be but definitely not the fate of her little brother. Not when she could do anything to prevent this from happening.

,,'hûnny…please. I can't 'un anymore", coughed Tommy and lost some of his pace. His dirty, brown hair which is a way too long dangled in his face while his stormy grey eyes looks everwhere but bhind him. They are full of panic, fear and horror. Normally she would simply smile at his little speaking habit but at the moment it scars the shit out of her. When his little habit begin to show then his body isn't too far away from a break down. And that is something that can't happen now. Not yet he couldn't do that to her. Both of them could see these fucking gates of Nirwana which shone like a damn gold wall.

,,You can….I know you can", she yelled at him and gave him a little shove to show him that she is still there. With him but unfortunately that little movment drove her attention away and so she didn't see the monsters which came from the other site of them. From the site of her little brother who couldn't even begin to cry out because it was too late.

For Rhûn all this happened in slow-motion.

The monsters try to reach Tommy with their cranky, rotty arms while they barred their black or red teeth from the previous meal at him. By some you could even see the organs or the meat which hanging on their bodies like a necklace. It was horrible and the perfect stuff to make a nightmare or horror movie. And then it happens. Tommy stumbled over a little stone or some branch, she didn't know it and his little arms flew forward in a natural reaction. But it was his biggest mistake because the beasts took advantage of it. Like a bullet their arms shot out from their previous position and graped his little arms in their ugly fingers. Like a snake they pulled at him so that he fell to the ground and in secound they were over him and began to bite him.

And as his first scream full of pain and horror reached her ears Rhûn turned around and watched with wide open eyes as these monsters began to eat him alive bit by bit.

,,NOOOOO!", she shouted full of anguish, pain and horror for her little brother who gave her one last look with his stormy grey eyes before these monsters took him full.

His once stormy grey eyes grew dull and Rhûn watched with a face full of pain as her brothers body got lost while the zombies ate him and there was nothing that she could do to prevent this from happening.

But Rhûn couldn't think straight anymore. She was in a kind of trance where she could only focus on the motionless body of Tommy. Slowly the thoughts from the present comes through her state of shock.

Tommy. Dead. Dull. Motionloss. Away.

Tommy is dead. Her little brother who would watch her with admiration when she would go hunting to find some food for them was dead. He would never again try to be like her or look at her with his doggie-eyes to get what he wanted. He would never again listen to her when she was singing or telling him something about the world before these monsters overran it. She wouldn't bring him to bed or gave him a kiss on the forhead. She can't do this anymore because he is gone. Away. In a world where she wouldn't be able to get in.

Slowly her body began to shake and tremble as these thoughts runs through her mind.

She broke her promise. She hasn't protected Tommy from harm. She couldn't bring him to Nirwana or prevent this from happening. SHE was a LIAR. She lied to him and told him all things would be good at the end. She told him she would always be there for him, at his site and wouldn't let these monsters get him. She lied. She LIED. She was like her father…a liar.

And after this knowledge there was only one ting that she could do. Scream. And that she did. Rhûn began to scream like she was the one who was eaten alive. Her scream made all things stop. The world stops spinning. The monsters froze in their position and the air froze around her. It was like they were a sculpture and couldn't move from their position. All the sounds which were there before stopped and create a mystic silence. But all this didn't stop Rhûn from screaming and after all she didn't even notice that this happened. The only thing of which she is currently aware now is her pain. Her pain of the loss of the one thing that keeps her alive. That keeps her to fight but this person is now dead. And now she has nothing to fight for anymore. Unfortunately she didn't notice how she grew tired and slowly her eyes fell shut. More and more her body got weaker and weaker till the point where she went down like a sack of potatoes and her eyes finally shut down.

But there wasn't darkness that embraced her like she guessed. There was a bright, white light that shines in front of her. Warm and welcome. It feels like the hug from her mother when she was little and needed comfort. Oh God….Rhûn has the feeling that that was another life when she could get such a show of affection from another person. But right now it was the only thing which she wished to have. A warm embracement and it didn't really matter from who it was. And so she went to the white, bright light and reached with her arms for it. However before she could even touch it, the light grew brighter and Rhûn felt a rush before the light surrounds her and her vision goes blank and black while her soule drifted away with the feelings of dissapointment and grief settled within her. Only at the back of her mind she felt like someone grabed her and pulled her toward him or her but she didn't really notice it.

The only thing which she now sees and feels was the dark that embraced her like a lost daughter….


	2. Dwarves? Hobbits?

Chapter 1: Dwarves? Hobbits?

Slowly the darkness dissapeared and with that Rhûn began to hear and feel more and more of her surroundings. The soft grass under her body, the warming sun which she guessed shine right down at her and the blanket which lay propably over her and gave her body a welcome warm feeling and-

Wait…where did that blanket come from? She didn't have one and she wasn't with anyone else except Tommy but he was…..

Like a bullet Rhûn opened her eyes and sat up in an upright position. In Doing so she didn't notice her vicinity or listened to any sounds which could be anywhere near her. No…there was only one thought that crossed her mind.

Tommy her sweet little brother was dead. Away. Not alive. He became the food of these fucking monsters. Rhûn clenched her fists and didn't notice the red, pur blood which slowly made his way down her skin and dropped on the ground. It didn't matter to her…the pain was nothing against the pain in her heart. She lied…she broke her promise and the worst of all these things is that she wasn't dead too. SHE was alive and Tommy dead but it should be her in his position. HE should be safe behind the gates of Nirvana and already begin to start his new life. Naturally he would mourn over her but he would get over her and maybe even start a new family. But all this can't happen anymore. All this won't happen anymore because it was impossible and-

,,Are you alright, lassie?", asked a voice next to her and with a jump Rhûn was on her feed and got in her fighting position. In this state she leaned a little bit forward and hold her fists right before her while her feed stood a little bit behind her. It was a kind of defensive position which Merle taught her when she was little. And with her past it began to be a normal reaction for her when she hears another voice which is damn near her. Speaking of it…who is the owner of this voice?

And with that Rhûn directed her attention to the person across from her and frowned. WHO was THAT!? The person before her wore strange clothes and has a really interesting hair style while he looked at her with a surprised expression on his face. But that doesn't matter to her because she began to search her surroundings for any weapons or better to say HER weapons which aren't on her body like she remembered. However when she gazed at him she couldn't help but wonder. Who dressed like that? Even though they were in an apokalypse she has seen nobody who wore clothes like that or have such a beard or hair style or have such an hat on his head which looked quite funny but that wasn't very important at the momant. His hair was brown like his eyes and his hair was braided in two slightly curved braid. The interesting hat looked like a Schapka which is this typical russian hat that the soldiers wore back in Russia. In his hand he hold a pipe which gave up some smoke. A smoker….perfect. As his clothes he wore a…..it looked like a tunika but Rhûn wasn't sure about this.

,,Lads! She is awake!", the man suddenly shouted to the right sight and immediately she took a step back and hold her fists a bit higher while the man before turned back to her with a friendly smile. But that didn't matter to her…she didn't return this instead she quietly growled which didn't seem to affect the person before her. He only smiled brighter which made her angrier. What did he think she was? A naïve little thing that would run into his arms and cry? Was that a fucking joke?

The sound of boots hitting the ground turned her attention a bit away from the man before. But what she saw there was nothing that she could imagine. There came a dozen of….men and they all looked strange in their own way. One of them even has a damn axt IN his head. Where in gods name was she? No normal man can survive such an injury…nobody and she has met a dozen of people to prove that. She wasn't even sure if they even were men but what else should they be?

But what took her breath away was the grey giant who also came along with the others. Wherever she was….she want to go back to her monsters instead of to be in the company of these….she didn't even know how to name them. However as she saw the weapons of them she took more steps back which made the others stop. They have axts, swords and one of them even has a bow. But why didn't they have any kind of gun by them? They are better than any bow or weapon of short distance. Maybe when she was quick enough she could take one of the swords of one of them. After all a sword was better than nothing. An axt would be stupid to take because it's too heavy for her to swing it around. So at the end there was only the sword which could be her weapon to defend herself against these men.

,,Who are you?", asked one of the men with fury in his voice which took her attention to him. His long black hair has some silver parts while his beard was rather short compared to the others. All in all he was more like a royal person then someone from the wild. His icy blue eyes starred at her like she would be the biggest monster and most dangerous thing in their vicinity. There she notices that his hand laid on his hilt of the sword which made her more careful while she stationed her right food a little bit backwards. Because of this the man narrowed his eyes. He noticed this little action but she couldn't care less about it. She only thing that she want is to return home or be reunited with Tommy.

,,Rhûn?", asked another voice which sounded like the one from her grandfather but was much more wiser than him. Without passing a moment her eyes starred at the grey giant who starred at her with kind, warm blue eyes which seem to starr right into her soul. However this only make her more suspicious than before. How could he knew her name? She didn't say anything to him and there wasn't any other way for him to find it out. But she wouldn't get an answer to her questions when she will be quiet.

She only nodded to him as a sign of understandnis and immediately the others stood still and didn't whisper anymore to each other. Who cares? She wanted to know where she was and where these fucking monsters were so that she could rip of their fucking heads for the dead of Tommy. When she couldn't have him at her site then she want to have revenge and her revenge will be sweet like candies.

,,We don't mean any harm to you", the giant began to explain but that didn't ease her in the slightest. She couldn't. He honestly want her to trust them when they carry more weapons then she could count on their bodies and looking at her like she was a deer that they have to hunt down. No, some of them even looked at her like she was one of these monsters. Speaking of which where are they? It wasn't possible to be in such a big group without getting noticed by them. Normally they would have showed themselves by now and when it would be only one but that's not the point. All these men before her weren't looking like they lived in a world where the dead eats the living ones alive. They looked to…realxed and _sane_ for such a life. First the clothes and weapons. For the battle it was normal to have things like that but in an apokalypse it would be your dead. You can't run quick enough with those because it would be to heavy. It doesn't matter how strong you are but you have to be prepared that you will be running at the next moment. Then you can't wear axtes oder longswords like them. Also the younger ones who starred at her with curiousity were to relaxed and friendly. The ones from her old group always were behind their backs and didn't came around when strangers stood in front of them even when they could handle a gun or something else. It became natural instinct to hid behind the stronger ones. But Rhûn couldn't even see any hint of these things. It was like they didn't even know that they could die at every moment through the dead.

,,Maybe she can't speak", said another voice and let her move her attention to them again. They all looked like they didn't know what to do with her but that wasn't necessary. As the one who looked like a royal opened his mouth to insult her again, she was absolutly sure of it that it was that what he wanted, the giant took a few steps towards her and shoot the smaller man a look which say something like ,Keep your mouth shut'. Then he looked at her again and smiled this strange smile again. Why did she have the need to turn around and run?

,,My dear, you don't have to be afraid of us. We only want to help you", spoke the giant and ignored the grunts and low sounds of protests from his company. In the past she would have smiled at this but now she only regard them with a stony mask. She didn't believe him and it seemed so that the others didn't even know till now. Otherwise Rhûn believe that the giant in front of her has done such actions before. He simply was the typ for this kind of things. After all some of the men didn't even look surprised at this.

As the giant took another step towards her she took one back and he stood still. She didn't want to have him too near because then she can't avoid his attack when he should change his mind and be less friendly.

,,Maybe an introduction would help the lass to open up", spoke another men with a very long, white beard that splits in two at the end of it. He looked like the version of Santa she imagined as child. And his behaviour remembered her of him. But at the moment that wasn't important because the giant looked like he heard the best idea of the year.

Happy giant = good giant = grumbling men.

She didn't know if she should love or cry out at this ironical picture.

,,Ah yes, a wonderful idea master dwarf", the giant spoke again and as Rhûn wanted to regard the others her eyes snapped back at the big guy before her. Has he said dwarf? Like the ones of the fairytales? That have to be a fucking joke. In her world aren't any kind of magical creatures. No dragons. No dwarves. No elfs. No wizards. No fairys. No speaking animals. No unicorns. Nothing like this. Maybe she heard something else and he didn't say that…yeah that would it be. She just didn't understand him correctly.

,,Then we should get started right? Here we have Dwalin, Balin, Kili, Fili, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Ori, Nori, Óin, Glóin and at the end the leader of our company Thorin Oakenshield", he introduced the campany and Rhûn didn't know if she was the only one who would get a headache later one. That was not only confusing but also irritating. They didn't expect her to know their names immediately or that she wouldn't switch them right? That would be a miracle if she wouldn't. After all…who gave his children such names? But Rhûn wasn't stupid and saw that the men whose names sounded alike are more likely family members. It would be an explaination for her. And was it normal to bow when someone said your name? She hasn't met one person who did that but who knows? Maybe they came from another country than her.

,,And naturally there we have our hobbit Bilbo Baggins", the giant said and with that Rhûn only then noticed the little man he stood at the side and looked like he would prefer to be elsewhere. She could understand that feeling because she has it too. After all she didn't know how to react to them. First what the hell was a hobbit? And why has he such big feet? And….was that HAIR ON his FEET? She was absolutly sure….that have to be a fucking joke. He didn't even wear some shoes and she didn't want to think about his size. But she wasn't one to complain about this because she was only a head taller and even with that she was smaller than the group of men before her. And how small she looked compared to the giant she didn't want to know.

,,And my name is Gandalf the Grey", he finished his introduction and waited for a reaction from Rhûn who rang with herself to even show some sort of understanding or vowed her opinion about this situation. These names couldn't be from her world…all of this sounded like a story or fantasy world which was invented by some nerd or philosoph who favored the dream over reality. However she has the feeling that this Gandalf expected a reaction from her like the group in front of her. Well…if they want one then they will have one.

,,What is a hobbit?", asked Rhûn without paying attention to the introduction of the group. Therefore she got a interesting response from them. Some of the men were grinning while the other half looked like they wanted to throw her over a bridge or there was also Bilbo who only sighed quietly- Gandalf on the other hand smiled but also looked like he wan't pleased with her response. It seemed like he wanted to have another reaction from her but she wasn't one to do someone a favor only to be on his good site. After all she wouldn't change herself for anyone. But before she could think about that matter any longer the royal men took a step forward and growled lowly at her while he opened his mouth to voice his unhappiness and fixed his glaze of icy blue eyes on the giant.

,,We don't have time to linger around any longer. We have to move on, Gandalf. Let's send her in the direction of a town and be done with it. There she can find her answers", he said and immedaitly Rhûn growled right back at him. SHE wans't an ANIMAL! He didn't have to speak to Gandalf like she wasn't anywhere near them. And no she didn't even want to travel with them…by Jesus that would be the last thing that she wanted to do. God help her.

,,We can't sent her off like that, Thorin. It seems like she didn't come from anwhere near Bree", answered the giant and again Rhûn felt like a child that waited to get to know her next caretaker. Is this normal? All of this is like a fucking dream. And where the hell was Bree? She didn't even hear anything from a place called like that.

,,She would only be a burden on our journey and we can't have that. It doesn't concern us where she comes from or where she will live", the men- no Thorin- shoot right back at Gandalf and looked like he was goint to explode with rage. That would be an amusing picture.

,,She will be going with us. I will bring her to Imladris where the elfs can help her and as long she will be with us I assure you that she won't be a burden for your quest", decided the giant who grab his stuff and turned to look at her while the other one was ready to explode. He already opened his mouth to say something against it but then it looked like he thought otherwise and went away to the others. Only then she noticed that they have wandered off as these two discussed what to do. However she guessed that they were behind the trees where their camp has to be but that wasn't important at the moment.

However she was sure that the group wouldn't be too pleased to have her presence in their camp. But that didn't matter because she didn't want to travel with them. They can't just choose for her like she wouldn't able to do it for herself. Nobody has the right to do so and she wouldn't be naiv enough to travel again with a group. The last time was bad enough with the night attack of these monsters. She didn't want to experience something like that again.

,,Don't worry yourself my dear, I'm sure that some of them are happy to know that you will join us", said Gandalf and smiled at her reassuringly. Normally she would give him a piece of her mind but at this case she remembered her manners. It was nearly over six years ago as she last showed them to anyone. But he was friendly enough and even so she didn't trust him she has to thank him for trying to help her. After all that was something that you didn't see to often in times like that.

,,I'm not worried and thank you for your help but I don't want to…", she began to explain that she want to travel alone and try to find rest to think about everything that happened in the last days. Maybe she would climb a tree and gaze at the stars like she did when she was with Tommy. Or maybe she even find a cave or something like that. Some place where she will be alone for a while. But it seemed like the giant before her mistook her purpose or didn't care about it.

,,You don't have to. Now…I think that Master Bombur has already finished supper so we shouldn't let them wait for us, should we?", he interrupted merrily and marched towards the place where she guessed the others took off too. Didn't he even think that she want to be on her own? He can't be seriously thinking that she will follow him right? That would be ridiculous. And supper? They intened to eat in this open area without any mountains to hide behind? It seemed as they never know what it meant to live in an apokalypse. Otherwise this air didn't smell like the one she remembered. She didn't smell something like decompositon or death. No…this air smelt fresher and more alive. Like there were never any zombies….

,,Come on now, Lady Rhûn, the food won't last long enough to stare at the grass", he called over his shoulder and dissapeared behind the trees and without even thinking she followed. That was crazy, absolut crazy without doubt. There have to be any monsters…it was impossible to think otherwise. But on the other hand where were the usual surroundings that was so affliliated with her? Where was ths living death that came to eat you? Where was her so called life from the past?

Was it really possible? Could it really be? Could she really be away from this nightmare? Or was she dreaming?

Rhûn didn't know the answers to these question but she is going to find them out…


	3. I'm a part of you

Chapter 2: I'm a part of you

I can't believe that I'm sitting here. Between a group of men who are dressed like they live in medieval times. That wouldn't be the baddest thing to happen but that they are trying to make me believe that they weren't men but _dwarves__ and that _made the whole situation ridiculous and scary all together. I mean…it was impossible that such a race exists. Not where I came from.

At home…no that's not true. It wasn't my home anymore. It was rather a nightmare which ripped us out of our home and life. So in this nightmare which I called life were this kind of races fairy tales! Nothing more and only children would believe that they could find one of them when they searched the little mountain next to their town.

Otherwise…I'm not sure if I'm in my well known world anymore. I mean many things stood against it. For the beginning the behaviour of the others around me or the vicinity which looked quite peaceful and full of live. Nothing seemed to be like I knew it. But was that even possible? Or was that a bad dream or a poor joke of my brain to try to handle the happenings of the previous days, weeks whatever? When that should be the case then I hope that I will return to my family as soon as possible. Otherwise when this should be my reality then I have a BIG problem. A very BIG problem in terms of so called _dwarves__, hobbits _and _wizards_!

By Jesus, Tommy would have loved that so much. I remembered when he told me something about a world named 'Middle Earth' where so many races exists and the people fight with loyalty, honor and a willing heart. Back then I always smiled at his stories and now I was in such a world and he couldn't be with me. That wasn't fair….not in the slightest. What did I do that I deserve such a fate and Tommy not? I should be the one who got eaten alive by these monsters not him. He should sit here and listen to them when they spoke about their journey. Not I.

,,Are you alright, my dear?" asked Gandalf and watched her with a worried and also knowing expression on his face . However this sentence turned the attention of the group to them. Something that Rhûn loved to avoid what was no longer avaible due to the _lovely _giant next to her. But her glaring didn't seem to affect him so she looked with her eyes to the others who watched them with different kind of emotions. There were hope, pity, anger, mistrust and so on. But there was one thing that was present in all of their eyes. Uncertainty. Good…then she won't be the only one who didn't feel comfortable in these round.

,,Has she lost her voice now? Or why didn't she seem to be bothered to answer the question?", somebody asked annoyed and like a bullet her head shoot to the owner of the voice who was – she expected that it was him – no other than Thorin Oakenshield when she correctly remembered from the introduction of Gandalf. Great. She loved men who acted like they were the most important part of the world and all things involved their being.

Please note the sarcasm.

,,No…I haven't lost my voice but rather pay attention when to raise it", answered Rhûn and starred at the men – no _dwarf _– in front of her who narrowed his glance while two of the younger ones of the company tried to hide their smiles. In the back of her head she wondered if that really was her voice because she sounded so…she didn't even know how to describe it but maybe soft, feminine and so not her. However at the moment she didn't really want to think about something ridiculous like how her voice sounded because it was mostly her imagination and nothing more.

,,And about that I'm very happy, my dear Rhûn. Would your care and walk with me for a while?", interrupted Gandalf the scowling of them. Naturally he didn't wait for her to answer and rather stood up and walked to the trees. Why did she get the feeling that he won't accept a NO as answer?

With a sigh Rhûn followed the giant to the forest and ignored the shuffling and whispering of the group behind her. When they didn't have the courage to raise their voice in her presence then she won't say anything against it. After all it wasn't her problem and she didn't even want to be here! With a shake of her head she turned her attention to her surroundings and became uneasy almost immediately. It wasn't good for them to be in such a place to speak. There could be one of these monsters who only waited for them to be alone and attack them. At this place they haven't even a hiding place or a advantage to use.

Gandalf who noticed her growing uncertainty signed and starred at her with a thoughtful and also knowing glance that made her uncomfortable. Why did these people always have the need to stare at her like that? She hated to be in such a position. Always had and always will hate it.

,,What do you remember?", the giant in grey asked her and ripped her out of her thoughts whereupon she directed her glance to him. He knew. She didn't know how but she saw that he somehow knew that she was different than them. Sneaky wizard. But Gandalf also knew MORE than her because she didn't know where she was and where she could go back even when she wasn't sure if she wanted to do that.

,,I was running away from _them _with someone else", she began and decided to hide the fact that she lost her brother and the other details. Even though she told him these things it didn't mean that she trusted him. It was quite the opposite but that wasn't important at the moment. After all he maybe was the only chance for her to get back. Although she hasn't anyone there to fight for she wanted to bury her little brother. When she cannot protect him anymore then she has to give him a resting place which is away from the terror of her world.,,We were almost there I mean at our final destination but then he felt and got caught. The last thing which I remember is that I screamed and I was surrounded by light before the darkness fall upon me", she explained without any emotion in her voice or much details. Her emotion didn't have to be in her stories because they wouldn't change a thing. She would most certainly get pity and that was one thing she always hated. Like she needed their sympathy.

,,I understand but who are _them_? If you don't mind me asking", Gandalf asked again and knit slightly his brows while he was watching her with weariness. But Rhûn couldn't help but mirrow his response. Was he trying to get her to believe that he didn't know what she was speaking of? It would be ridiculous. After all it wasn't a secret that there existed some monsters who are trying to eat your alive bit by bit. He was kidding he has to because otherwise it would mean that she has arrived at a place where her brother could have lived a peaceful life. The more she was thinking of this the angrier she got.

,,You're joking, right? Naturally I'm speaking of these fucking monsters who are trying to eat us alive bit by bit!"' she nearly yelled with aggression in her voice. But that didn't seem to bother the giant in front of her because he only blew the smoke out of his lounges and looked at her with a thoughtful expression. That didn't help to put her at ease quite the opposite to be honest. She was near the line to explode with her anger settled deep within her.

,,You have my condolence to have to experience such a life but I'm sorry to disappoint you. I haven't heard anything from monsters like you have described because they don't exist"; explained the wizard and Rhûn felt like someone knocked the air out of her. What did he just say? That have to be a fucking joke. It was impossible that these monsters would suddenly be away or non-existence. She couldn't believe it.

,,Why are you lying to me?", she asked without any emotions in her voice while she tried her best to not raise it but that was difficult to do. Did he want to torture her? It wasn't possible….it simply can't be possible that she was in a place where she didn't have to be afraid of these monsters. Not when she currently lost her brother right in front of her eyes. Please…fate can't be so cruel and let her have to deal with such a possibility alone. He has to lie there wasn't another explanation for her. Maybe he wanted to see how she will deal with such a situation. Otherwise this also could be a dream or not? She bet that in the next moment she will awake and will be in the secret hide-out from Tommy and herself.

,,This is a dream….this has to be a dream. I bet my fucking gun that as soon as you will return to the group and speak with them, I will get freaked out because of one of these monsters which has hidden itself amongst the trees and waited for his perfect chance for a easy meal RIGHT!?", she all but yelled at the end of her rambling. She didn't notice the tears which shimmered in her eyes or the look of pity from Gandalf. All of that went unnoticed by her because her attention lies elsewhere.

She failed. She failed to protect the one thing that keeps her alive and human. She lost the person who could call out to her and reach her true self. Without Tommy she has nobody who could safe her little world.

What did Merle once said to her?

She remembered the day where she said to Merle that she didn't think that she would be able to live in a world like this.

It was the day as Rhûn admitted that she is afraid of the day when Tommy will be death.

**_,Listen sugar, _**

_**I'm not good at this comfortin' crap but ya're gonna keep the little man alive right? He ain't dyin' because of these fuckers so calm the fuck down!**_

_**That's our shit to deal with and we ain't pussy's that back down because shit doesn't go like we would like it.**_

**_Keep your shit together and stop cryin' like some bitch!'_**

Yeah…Merle was one hell of a asshole and bad-ass but he knew how shit goes and it didn't matter to him what others thought of him.

Hell…sometimes she wished that motherfucker would be at her site to put her ass back in the right place.

But even that she couldn't have anymore because both of the Dixon's are in a world where you can't take shit like you would do in the past. Rhûn had to learn that the hard way. She remembered the time when she would throw insults at his head and he only laughed at her. He never took her serious because she hasn't gave him a reason to.

Jesus Christ….if he could see her now he would beat the shit out of her.

Rhûn smiled a little at this image and turned her back to Gandalf who watched the woman with a worried stare but she didn't seem to notice it. In general it looked like she didn't even seem to be there with him.

**,Keep fighting 'hûnny!'**

A voice called in her head and she stopped dead in her tracks. That call….

**,We will always be togethe' 'ight?'**

Of course….they would never truly be separated.

They aren't only brother and sister by blood but by heart too.

Nothing would break them apart.

_**,Then why in Jesus fuckin' name are ya behavin' like a god damn barbie?!'**_

Rhûn nearly laughed as she heard Merle's distinctive voice in her head and couldn't more agree on that statement.

What was she doing?

She is crying in front of a complete stranger who must not know her weak spots. But that's not the worst part because she also neglected her duty to watch out for her surroundings.

Something that would cost your head if you didn't pay attention.

,,He ain't too far away from me…he is still there with me right?

In my heart….where he is callin' out to me together with these lucky bastards", Rhûn mumbled with a little grin while she didn't even realize that she used the southern accent from Merle and Daryl. They grew up together and so she adopted their speaking habit without thinking and naturally their cursing. Mostly when she thought aloud like now but she couldn't care less. It even makes her feel better because she felt like she bore a part of them with her. Shit…she got too sentimental, she sounded like some crying woman who can't get a hold of herself. Something that Rhûn hates like nothing else.

,,I'm sorry to interrupt your thoughts, my dear, but I would like to resume our conservation", Gandalf said after he pondered a moment about the language of the young woman. He never ever heard a grown woman speak like that and that meant something. After all he wasn't called 'Gandalf, the Wandering Wizard' for nothing.

,,Of course….I'm sorry but I have to process….all of this", replied Rhûn with a lower and calmer voice than before. Naturally she didn't get over the past happenings but at the moment she accepted a part of it to return to her 'normal state'. It wouldn't be good for her to be inattentive.

Now where she can think clearly again without being in danger of a panic attack, Rhûn finally saw more of the person before her. One look in those incredible, blue eyes which shone like blue gems with wisdom and knowledge and you feel like they could look right into your soul. So it was a natural reaction for her to put her guard back on but she couldn't help but feel a little bit of curiosity in her.

Gandalf who didn't miss a thing, saw that spark and smiled a little bit and bend down to look less overpowering than now. After all it didn't left a good impression when you took advantage of your high when your counterpart is a little bit shorter than the typical man/dwarf or whatever.

,,I would love to hear more about that world of you when you don't mind", the wizard said and regarded the woman in front of him with a look of his unusual bright eyes.

Gandalf didn't know what he asked for but it was too late to take it back and back in Bag End he would never have guessed what Rhûn would tell him.

All in all nobody seemed to realize that the outcome of their journey dramatically changed with the appearance of Rhûn who didn't even know the chaos that she has gotten herself into….


End file.
